Just Like You : RePosted
by Lupin-73276
Summary: Justin has had enough of Brian's constant tricking, most of all in their bed. So Justin decides to give Brian a dose of his own bad tasting medicine. RePosted


Just Like You

**XDevil-Wolf-ChanX - This is a just an idea that popped into my head, and I just had to write it. I do not own Queer as Folk, or the characters.**

**Summary; Justin has had enough of Brian's constant tricking, most of all in their bed. So Justin decides to give Brian a dose of his own bad tasting medicine.**

**A.N; Not set at any point in the show. Also, in this fic Brian gave Justin the Jeep when he got the 'Vette.**

**P.S; This story was taken down because the word 'fucking' was in the summary as I had fogotten, for a moment, the rule about the summary being universal. Now it's back!**

**xxxxx**

Justin jogs up the stairs of the Tremont building and comes to a holt in front of the loft door. He smiles at the thought of seeing Brian in only a few short seconds. He opens the door, steps inside, closes the door behind him and he drops his bag. At first Justin wonders where Brian is, noticing the empty space. He walks towards to the bedroom, and then realizes why his lover hadn't greeted him when he had walked in the door. Brian is currently fucking some tanned, dirty blonde, green eyed trick on their bed. Brian simply smirks and says "Hey Sunshine". With hurt evident in his eyes Justin just turns around, picks up his bag, and walks out of the loft, once again thankful that he still has some of his clothes at Daphne's.

xxxxx

Justin sits on Daphne's couch as he best friend listens to the story of how he came to knock on her door. Daphne watches him with sympathetic eyes, she knew that one day Justin was going to leave Brian and never go back because of the older man's habits. She places a comforting hand on his shoulder as he shook his head in frustration.

She makes him look at her, and she says with all seriousness but mischief dancing in her dark eyes, "Maybe it's time to give Brian Kinney a taste of his own medicine." The blonde finally smiles.

The spent half the night discussing Justin's plan of action. Twin smirks never leaving their faces.

xxxxx

The next morning Justin is bussing tables at the Diner as usual, smiling at Debbie as she told a costumer to 'kindly stop molesting her Sunshine'. Justin is so wrapped up in his work that he doesn't notice Brian sit at the counter until he went to refill the coffee pot. He only sees Brian when he turns around again, he said a quick 'hi' before rushing off to pour some guy a cup of coffee. Minutes later he returns to the counter and fills Brian's cup.

"You broke the rules." Brian suddenly speaks up for the first time since he walked in.

"I was at Daphne's, boy crisis." Justin answers simply before going to take the orders of a couple of guys who just walked in.

A few minutes later Michael, Ben, Ted and Emmett filter through the doors and sit at their regular table, and Brian joins them. Justin walks over, with a genuine sunshine-y smile on his face, to greet his friends. After bringing them their orders they arrange to go to Babylon that night. Justin says that he would be a bit late because he had a few things to do before-hand, but to go on in without him. They all nod in agreement, and no one notices the way Brian looks curiously at his lover.

xxxxx

About 20 minutes after the gang had entered Babylon Justin strides through the doors and heads towards his friends at the bar. They are all breathless as they rake their eyes over him. He is wearing tight black jeans that show off his ass-ests and certainly didn't hide the fact that he had a sizeable package as well, his usual sneakers are replaced by black converse and he is wearing a skin tight deep blue midriff top, showing of his lightly toned stomach and hip bones that peaked over the top of his jeans. The gang nervously swallow as they watch this hot man, their friend, walk up to them with a huge smile in his face. When he reaches them he turns to the barman, who is almost literally drooling at the sight of him, and orders a beer. The barman quickly complies, and Justin hands over the money and throws the man a sexy smile.

"Hey guys," He finally addresses them. They all mumble greetings back to him. Brian was still in shock of seeing his lover shamelessly flaunt his body in front of their friends and the rest of Babylon.

Emmett is the first to snap out of the trance. "Baby! You look fabulous! Come dance with me."

Justin laughs at his flamboyant friend, but places his beer on the bar, grabs Emmett's hand and leads him to the dance floor. They dance together, just enjoying each others company. Men start gathering around them, mainly Justin. Then Justin whispers in Emmett's ear, he nods and smiles as Justin turns to a dark haired man that had desperately been trying to get his attention. They grind against each other to the beat of the music. By now Brian had definitely snapped out of his daze and is watching his partner, wondering what the hell had gotten into him, normally it would be Brian in Justin's place. Brian is officially confused.

Brian watches as Justin goes back and forth between the dance floor and the backroom, each time with a different man. A few times he had followed him, with a trick of his own, and watched as Justin fucked a random guy without even noticing that he was there. In fact, Justin had basically been ignoring Brian all night.

At about 1:30 am Justin suddenly disappears. Brian turns to the gang and questions them about Justin's location, because he wasn't in the backroom, that's where Brian had just come from. Emmett leans over and tells him that he had seen Justin leave a few minutes after coming out if the backroom, he had grabbed a guy from the dance floor and pulled the willing guy out of the club. After hearing this Brian suddenly feels drained and doesn't know why, he mutters a quick goodbye to Mikey before leaving. He climbs into his 'Vette and tries to figure out why Justin had been acting strangely.

When he pulls up outside the apartment building he notices the Jeep parked a few car spaces up, and he feels revitalized at the thought of seeing Justin, thinking that he must had ditched the trick and head home instead. Brian quickly jumps out the car, locks it and enters the building. He rides up in the old elevator, almost bouncing in anticipation of seeing his Sunshine. He enters the loft, and was greeted, not by an armful of his blonde, but loud moans and grunts coming from the bedroom. He follows the noises and the sight that meets his eyes makes his gut twist unpleasantly. Justin is fucking a guy with ash brown hair and blue almost grey eyes. Brian's heart clenches as he watches his lover toss his head back in pleasure. His mind screams that he should be the one that Justin is fucking, not this worthless trick. His breath caught in his throat as Justin's eyes lock with his. A smirk graces the blondes lips and he breathes, "Hi Brian", then focuses on the trick again, who is completely unaware of Brian's presence, lost in the blinding pleasure that Justin is giving him. Brian feels like he is being torn apart from the inside, and his eyes burn. He knows that it's not the fact that Justin is tricking, it's the fact that Justin is fucking someone else in _their _bed. He briefly wonders if this is how Justin felt every time he found Brian fucking someone in their bed. Not being able to watch them anymore, he turns and flees the loft.

He returns at 2:50 am, and hour and 20 minutes later. As he exits the elevator he notices a different guy than he had seen Justin fucking earlier leave the loft with a huge, satisfied grin on his face. Brian's heart jolts. He wearily enters the apartment and locks the door behind him. He walks up the couple of stairs and sees Justin laid on the bed, propped up by the pillows, smoking a cigarette. Brian couldn't help but notice that Justin's skin looks extremely tempting under the blue light. He strips down to his underwear, and Justin stubs out the cigarette. Brian goes to the bathroom to relieve him self before returning to the bedroom, anticipating the hot sex he was going to have with Justin. His grin fell as he notices that the blonde had crawled under the covers and gone to sleep. Brian steps out of his boxers, climbs under the sheet and lays on the mattress. The brunet stares at the pale skin of his lover's back, aching to touch him. Slowly he inches across the space between them, until he was a mere breath away from touching the pale skin. He hesitates to make sure that Justin was in a deep sleep before wrapping his arms around the younger man, and holding him possessively to his chest, relishing in the feeling of their bodies touching. He falls asleep holding Justin tightly to his body.

xxxxx

It is around 10:45 pm the next night, Brian and Justin are getting ready to go to Babylon. Justin pulls on a pair of tight faded blue jeans, then his black converse. He then pulls a skin tight black top over his head, that had the sleeves cut off, he smoothes the fabric over his chest. Justin walks towards the door, grabs the keys for the Jeep, calling to Brian that he was going ahead and would meet him there. Brian hears the loft door slide shut before he could answer. He could feel the emptiness start to reappear in his gut.

15 minutes later Brian enters the club with the Michael and Ben, and they join Ted and Emmett at the bar. Brian immediately spots Justin in the middle of the mass of bodies, he was dancing with a well known top. Even Brian hadn't gone after the unwavering top. The guy whispers in Justin's ear, Brian smiles, knowing that Justin will flat-out reject being fucked by anyone other than Brian. However, Justin nods vigorously at what the guy had said, and is now rubbing against him like a cat in heat while the guy explores the blondes body with his hands. Brian frowns. He then notices one of the guys that Justin had fucked in the backroom last night walk off the dance floor and lean against the bar, then begins to talk to a guy stood next to him. Brian watches the pair, and listens into their conversation, because for some reason he felt he needed to know what the guy was about to say.

"You know that blonde guy who fucked me last night in the backroom?" the guy points to Justin, his friend nods, "Well, that top with him, he asked him if he could fuck him, and he said yes! Imagine getting to fuck that gorgeous blonde! I bet it would be heaven." both guys nod enthusiastically.

Brian starts to burn with jealousy and anger. He strides purposefully onto the dance floor, he then tears Justin out the guys arms, and practically drags the younger man towards the club exit. He tells Michael to take the Jeep with him, and passes him the keys that he had some how managed to steal from Justin's pocket.

Brian pushes Justin into the 'Vette and slams the door, before climbing in the driver's seat and starting the car. The drive is silent, and the tension is so thick you could cut it with a blunt knife. When they arrive home Brian once again drags Justin, and pulls him up the stairs to the loft. They go inside and Brian slams the door behind them, barely containing his rage.

"What the hell Brian!" Justin yells from the middle of the room.

Brian turns around and looks at him furiously, "I could ask you the same thing! What the fuck has been up with you these pass two days? Fucking every guy in sight, hell, bringing a trick back to Loft! You never bring tricks home!"

"You wanna know," Justin asks, fire burning in his eyes, "I was acting just like YOU!" He shouts.

Brian slumps against the door at that statement, but soon recovers. "You were gonna let that guy fuck you! Why?" Brian roars back.

"It's none of your business who I fuck, or who fucks me, as long as I stick to the rules, which I have!" Justin replies.

Brian walks up to Justin, their noses almost touching. "No one gets to fuck you, but me."

Then Brian smashes his mouth against Justin's, licking and nipping. It's a rough, passionate kiss, they pour all their frustration into it. Their hands are rough, pulling and tearing at clothes, nails biting into skin and tugging hair. By the time they make it up to the bedroom they are both in their underwear. Brian pushes Justin onto the bed and climbs on top of him, straddling his hips, pinning the blonde to the bed. "Only me," The brunet whispers before diving into another passionate kiss. They spend the whole night having hot, rough, passionate sex, letting out all their pent up emotions and ultimately apologizing to each other.

xxxxx

After that night Brian tricks less, pleasing a certain blonde. And he never, ever brings a trick home again.

**xxxxx**

**XDevil-Wolf-ChanX - I hope you like this one-shot. I just think that Brian needed to feel how Justin feels every time he comes home to see Brian fucking a trick on their bed. **

**Please review, I would love to know what you think.**


End file.
